Love Me Like He Never Could
by OblivionsLovelyOccupant
Summary: "Life is never simple and fate isn't accurate, you just gotta roll with the punches and slap a smile onto your face in the meantime." Sasuhina Fanfic
1. Introduction

My feet were stumbling after one another in a pathetic display of running, my left foot trying to be faster than my right and my right foot deciding to be defiant.

Needless to say, it resulted in me falling flat on my face.

What a great day to be alive, ne?

A cluster of mercedes and lamborghinis were whizzing past me, causing an uproar of strong winds which so happened to pull up my school's ugly grey uniform skirt.

Although, this was unbeknownst to me.

As i started to stand with my trembling noodles of legs i glanced up and caught gazes with my lovely cousin. Thoughts. dripping. with. sarcasm.

 _"Hinata, are you okay?_ " he ran over to me in such grace i apparently didn't inherit.

 _"H-hai Neji nii-san"_

Shame bubbling over my body in monstrous waves as we started our way up the cobblestones to our before mentioned school. I simply was just trying to ignore his all-seeing eyes that never seemed to miss much at all.

walking silently together i begsn to gaze at the castle we were approaching. Large in size, so large theres an elevator. And the entrance seemed to be vomitting up students in waves as much as it was taking them in.

the silence was soon interrupted by Neji, _"i hate to have to ask you Nata, but…. are you doing okay?…. every since Naru-"_

"Im fine" i spoke with authority that was a stranger to my normal voice.

I ignored his face being shrouded in shock for that brief second.

He didn't bother disrupting our silence together again.

* * *

As i sat in class staring up at the chalk board where Kakashi- sensei seemed to be towering over, spouting out some lecture of not being tardy as if he hadn't had walked in the classroom 13 minutes late.

And all i could think of is how a school big enough for elevators still hasn't upgraded to whiteboards.

My eyes slowly gazed over to the mop of golden spikes that happened to be waaaay to close to the desk as if he were snoozing.

At least he looks cute.

As soon as i thought that i had to ignore the sudden wave of pain that hit my person and simply turned my wandering eyes back to sensei.

 _"Okay, class remember to turn in your permission slips tomorrow as its the last day or else you won't make it for the field trip this upcoming friday. and don't forge…"_

I stopped paying attention deeming my pain i tried to ignore earlier as more important than this lecture.

* * *

 _"Hinata!"_ I heard as Tenten came barreling next to me

 _"A-ano, hello Tenten-chan"_

Ten was surely a beautiful woman in her own right. Always cheery and sporting her infamous twin buns at the tip top of her head.

 _"I was thinking you and I could head to the mall after we get out of this prison."_ She says slinging an arm around my frail shoulders.

 _"Unfortunately, we still have two more hours until our sentence is over"_ , i couldn't help saying with a small smile.

 _"Note the after i had mentioned Hina-dear"_ , she deadpanned.

I giggled even more at her bored look.

 _"Still not an answer, babe."_

i hesitated only slightly but genuinely smiled, _" I t-think i would love that"._

She whooped so loud as i hid my red face at the sight of everyone looking at us weirdly now. Still happy, the day seemed to be looking up for me.

Once Tenten and i separated i went to my locker to gather my things clutching my phone and unlocking the small device.

Only one small text was enough to damper my day all over again.

 **Nice panties Hyuuga, while i don't particularly care for purple, i can certainly enjoy the lacey aspect of it. ;)**

* * *

 _ **Im new to this and could really use some love :)**_

 _ **Good or bad i would love to hear some feedback!**_


	2. Long Day

As i was walking down the halls, i could hardly ignore the whiplash of students all scurrying from every direction. Masses of friends bundled together in the most awkwardest of places. like smack dab in the middle of the hallway.

They were always cliques in high school. There was the popular crowd. The ones with dazzling smiles and perfect bodies always poised for a picture that would very soon be shown on some random social media website somewhere.

Amongst that group theres always one girl that leads the show, the prettiest. And there were also two other girls not quite as lovely but who competed with one another instead of trying to step out of the shadow they currently resided in.

Said pretty girl was Sakura. She was sculpted by kami himself as some blonde idiot once said. My heart panged at this thought. She was obnoxiously smart and undeniable kind. With petal pink hair softer than the cherry blossoms themselves and apple green eyes, she was the definition of exotic and happened to exude confidence.

Though she did have a rather put off temper and sometimes i can see the jealously seep out of her pores when the spotlight fades into somebody else's direction even for the slightest of seconds.

 _"Could you MOVE you pig you're stepping on my toes"_

Even though i could hear the teasing tone of her voice, she still intimidated me. very much.

I was more fond of Ino personally, i was told in grade school she was the popular one while sakura, herself was super dorky, could just be a rumor of course but its nice to believe if she can come from a wallflower to perfection than maybe i shouldn't give up yet. Ino had the palest blonde lustrous hair that cascaded down her back in the longest ponytail ever thought to be possible. and equally as pale blue eyes. she was more slender and towered over sakura by 2 inches.

She was friends with everybody no matter what clique they were in. She wasn't as smart but she was an amazing peoples person. The way she matches flowers together so seamlessly makes it true art.

And there was Karin. Far worse than satan himself. Also narutard's words. Trying to hate him made it easier for me not to like him as much as i do, it was an afterthought mostly. Though i didn't disagree with his opinion of her. She was pretty in an animalistic way. she literally looked as bipolar as she actually is.

Spiked hair on one side. clean with no frizz on the other. and i swear one of her eyes was slightly larger than the other. her coffee brown eyes were the only part of warmth on her body.

 _"I had to suffer 26 minutes of agony sitting next to Kiba, you hear me, KIBA! He smells like wet dog 24/7! I don't understand why kurenai sensei would pair me up with that dingus! UGH!'_

I bit my lip in protest as i continued walking down the halls, passing the trio in the process. I could never understand how Karin made it into the popular bunch.

i drearily looked down onto the slate grey tile floors that remind me oddly of an asylum. Void of all things colorful and nice. Kind of like my eyes. Empty pits of white.

Ignoring the pain of someone ramming they shoulder against my neck, running so fast they barely had time to squeeze out an apology.

Continuing on my way i took note of how the school was always bustling with life that you often forget how lonely the building is with its white walls and grey floors. There were random 'ANTI-BULLYING' posters blocking the walls. The blinding blue lockers being the only source of color into this school.

i sighed as,yet again, another jock decided to make a home with his elbow to my side, except this time, rendering me helpless as i fall onto the floors i detest so much.

My pale eyes widening as the ground was approaching fast, not being able to register the facial features of the other person. Other than irritation for their tackle dummy being so easily defeated, apparently.

Unlike all those beautiful love stories i spend all my time cherishing. there was no one to stop my fall. I just collapsed onto the floor in an array of limbs and books. knowing i would be bruised in several different areas of my body, i was very annoyed myself.

but before i could blurt out a 'nano'. He just spat out a _"hn, pathetic."_ and walked away not even bothering to care or offer an half-assed apology like the last guy.

It was than i noticed the attractiveness of him. His dark hair styled in the way of a static balloon running vertically up his scalp.

At this thought i couldn't help but smile amongst my pain.

But he was also fairly tall and slender. Not the 'i don't have any definition to my body' slender but the modest, 'i have muscles but don't feel the need to have to break many T-shirts with my biceps', kind of muscles. I also took note of the beaten down chucks he wore on his feet that happened to be matching my rather pristine pair.

Glancing up and seeing all the gazes of annoyance and weird stares i finally decided to use said feet covered in chucks to stand. And started walking back down the hall in more of a hurry. Seeing as i was now running slightly late with meeting up with Tenten. Walking with more harshness to my steps, clearly peeved.

* * *

i sauntered out of the entrance of the Grand school spotting Tenten quite easily as she was the only one brave enough to sit on the school sign legs open on both sides of it. In a skirt.

She should be the one with people commenting on her panties and not me.

 _"T-tenten chan, g-gomen, i hope i didn't have you w-waiting too long."_

I can't even talk without stuttering, Im more annoying than anyone else I've ever met. Not withholding of the sigh that released my mouth.

 _"Nah, Nata i was just starting to write my will before you decided to grace me with your presence."_

I think she was teasing but i wasn't completely sure so i opted for an ambiguous, _"S-s-shall we make our w-way than-n?"_

She simply nodded throwing her arm against my shoulder as she always does. grinning that ever-widening grin she wears like armor.

If i wasn't aware of all of my annoyances and flaws i would think she was hitting on me.

We were exiting the gates when a loud honk crashed into our ear canals causing my body to literally jump two feet into the caused Tenten to forget her momentary anger and laughed such a bellowing laugh at my obvious fright.

" _God, Nata you sure are like that scared dear. Whats his name? The famous one for a small body, big eyes, and a fearful heart?",_ she could barely manage through her cackling.

 _"I s-sincerley hoping y-youre not eq-euating me to B-bambi, b-b-because t-this bambi has a mean bite"_

I was still so traumatized i was proud i didn't stutter more.

 _"Threatening. im SO scared…. maybe i should just run home and leave you to you're lonesome, ne?"_

 _"NO!"_ i choked out not wanting to imagine the streets without her. Heart attacks would succumb to my body every time i met someone else's gaze let alone more awaited car honks.

instead of replying she just continued walking next to me, softly humming.

It was a nice change of pace as oppose to her usual boisterous self.

Effortlessly i looked around me, Gazing at the beautiful cherry blossoms hanging tightly to the tree branches. very few managing to escape, creating a beautiful little pattern across the edges of the pavement.

I love the end of summer time. Flowers were leaving their peak of perfection and fading into the earth. disintegrating from existence slowly but surely. I was too pessimistic, i now understood.

Without even realizing it, we had made it to the 'KONO-A MALL' , where the 'H' had stopped shining. Making the sign lose its beauty. So disappointing.

Tenny and I agreed on food first, her stomach grumbling up a symphony of anger. I chose a meager pretzel while she ravished a monstrosity of meat, ketchup, cheese, and onion…. also known as a huge-ass cheeseburger.

" _Tent-ten, can i say something?"_

 _"You already did, silly."_ her response had me blanching.

taking her pointed look as a 'go on' i proceeded with, _"I would kind of like to buy some new clothes if you don't mind."_

Tenten's small giggle made me smile despite myself. _"Nata, i wouldn't have taken you to a mall if i didn't want to shop a little"_

 _"I just thought you were going to l-lure me here and kidnap m-me when i least expect it."_

she practically ignored me as she wiped up her face grabbed both of our napkins and the wrapper for her "huge-ass cheeseburger" and grabbed my wrist leading my away, tossing the trash behind her and still landing it right in the middle of the trash dispenser.

I felt the jealousy in my body boil at her perfection and easy sense of poise even if she didn't use it as often as i at least tried.

Before i knew it, i was lead inside a shop i didn't even know existed inside of this depressing mall. Which is sad considering I have grown up next to it my whole miserable life.

It had a vast selection of clothes anywhere from, 'i want you to look at me in this and know what my naked body is like' to ' modestly fashionable if you grew up underneath a rock'.

I think everyone who knows me automatically can put me into one of those two extreme categories with utter confidence.

 _"Hi-na-ta"_ , Tenten singsonged. _" i found a purple lace bra to pair excellently with those undies i bought you for christmas. i hope you're bank is prepared because its going to be a long day ahead of us."_

I flushed crimson in anger or embarrassment. Im not sure.

I should have blatantly refused when the proposition of 'shopping' and 'mall' had left her mouth earlier this very day.

This would be a long day indeed.

* * *

I collapsed into my bed practically falling asleep before my head hit the pillow, waking several hours later to a bright light shining from underneath my silky pillow covered in frill. I am pathetic. Thanks rude jerk who didn't know how to say excuse me.

I slowly gathered myself to my feet in pursuit of my charger. In which, was just hiding underneath my geometry text book, i plugged my phone in and opened it up swiftly.

 **you don't even care to respond to me**

I smirked to myself as faster than i could process i typed a reply of

 **what gave you the hint? the lack of response or the fact that i didn't even bother to say anything to you in the halls, oh mighty Uchiha.**

the small buzz of my phone went unnoticed as i allowed sleep to welcome me into its suffocating embrace yet again, not waking up until my alarm disturbed me later that morning.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for the review VertigoVision i greatly appreciate the feedback and tried to take note of it a lot more in this chapter. :)_**

 ** _I love feedback and all is welcome, good and bad._**

 ** _Thank you :D_**


End file.
